


Gun In My Hand

by Blue_Writes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fluff and Angst, Protective Family, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, briefly mentioned assisted suicide, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Writes/pseuds/Blue_Writes
Summary: It's the apocalypse, and the dead are walking. When your niece gets shot; you pick them up and get the fuck out of dodge, right?While Tola is trying the find a safe place to hide while her niece heals, someone calls out to their children. Do I endure or survive? Is that the only question in this world anymore?





	1. 1 | Previously On: Chaotic Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentioned Assisted Suicide. (It's barely mentioned but I'm gonna put a Trigger warning just in case). I know in the US its legal in some states assisted Suicide is legal but here in the UK is it not so just a forewarning.
> 
> This is edited to a degree but not completely because I just want to get it up and maybe get some feedback. Please do leave me your thought in the comments section or leave some kudos if you want.

Brina sat on one of the cold hard plastic chair surrounded by people visiting their loved one. The level of chatter in the room seemed to drown out the resentment that Brina felt for the UK legal system. Brina had been putting off the visit for a while even after she had received the visitation request from her brother-in-law. She seemed to be the only person that wasn't looking ecstatic when the next group of inmates was brought in, occasionally a female officer went around checking in on people without interacting with them. To Brina's right was an incredibly, low coffee table filled with different leaflets about low reoffending rates and how to do various things after getting out of prison. Surrounding Brina were three other equally scary-looking inmates at different tables with ample space between them. The giant red-haired man plopped down into the plastic seat opposite Brina, he offered his arms out for a hug which Brina declined and just smiled painfully at him as he seemed to understand why she'd declined it.

Brina sighed picking at the loose threads on her sleeves trying to steady herself and through of what she wanted to say. In through the nose, out through the mouth. "You look like shit," She said unapologetically motioning to the grown in beard before Lugh could say anything. There were no hellos and how are yous between them even after Brina had been saddled with Lugh's and Brina's half-sister's daughter, Tauriel, even when both Brina's brother and half-sister Evony hadn't been involved in Brina's life for almost 2 decades.

"Where is she?" Lugh asked sounding almost as desperate as he did when he pled guilty and still wanted to be out in the world to raise he daughter, but assisting in his sister's suicide had ruined those chances and earned him a 10-year sentence. Why his sister wanted to end her life, no one knew. Lugh did but refused to say. "How is she?" He asked changing the question, Brina wondered if he cared how his daughter was fairing in the adult world.

Brina looked at him blankly before she opened her mouth again. "She's at school but she's okay," Brina answered dully with one simple sentence. Part of her knew that Lugh cared about Tauriel but the other part of her that questioned his every notion towards Tauriel. To anyone listening from the outside, the conversation would have seemed one-sided and seemed like Brina didn't want to talk to Lugh in any capacity. "I _hate_ what you did. _You should have let me help!_ " Brina hissed lowly, tightening her grip on her sleeve. Tauriel was 10 when he was arrested and Brina didn't think Tauriel understood why her dad was leaving or why her Aunt hadn't wanted to continue her life.

" _I couldn't drag you into it._ " Lugh shot back loud enough for some overseeing officers to pay more attention to them. Brina inwardly cringed knowing that if anyone got the wrong end of the stick they'd think she was in on it and then Brina would probably get jail time for being an accomplice to it all. "Can I see her- Or at least talk to her?" He asked calmer but cutting himself off to ask a different question.

"All I can do is ask, you know this," Brina answered truthfully with less bite in her tone. Seeing Lugh's eyes light up like the sun was something she wanted to see more of but wished the man could keep himself out of trouble and raise his daughter but he was a single father with a very small family support system. "Or I can see if I can get her to accept your call." Brina offered as she noticed her brother-in-law seem to glow in the late morning sun even after heading Tauriel's name. _Had he missed her that much?_  Brina thought to herself but doubted it because of the lack of caring parental attitude most of his family presented.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Brina's eyes flicked up to her door where an incredibly nervous-looking dark-haired teenager stood. Brina recognised him as one of the files in her pile of kids that may need to see her regularly as of next year. Behind him stood Mrs Proudfoot trying to usher him farther into Brina's office. The two women didn't always see eye to eye on the topic of helping students with whatever they're suffering from, but it seemed as if she gave the boy a 'right talking to' before marching him into her office without another word. "How can I help, Mrs Proudfoot?" Brina asked shuffling her more private papers out of the field view to avoid gossip.

Gesturing for them both to come in and take a seat of the opposite side of the desk. "I was going to go to the head but," Mrs Proudfoot began as she gingerly placed what looked like a small pocket knife on Brina's desk. "I guessed it would be better to come to you first." She finished tentatively glancing at the kid she'd brought in. The boy looked guilty even as he sheepishly played with his hair. _Old habits die as hard as a guilty conscious._

"Alright, I'll talk to him. Then I'll take him to the head." Brina spoke softly and carefully dismissing Mrs Proudfoot and promptly walked her to the door. On Brina's way back to her desk she took the seat that Mrs Proudfoot had previously used watching the boy bite at the inside of his cheek as the silence between them stretched.

"I'm gonna be straight with you," Brina began softly, reaching for the pocket knife and it became abundantly clear that it was pocket lock pick set that looked suspiciously like a pocket knife similar to the switchblade Brina kept in her bedroom. "I might just have to call your mum." She adviced trying to make the boy feel at least a bit more comfortable in her office without coming down on him like a ton of bricks. Brina smiled flicking the pick set open like she would her blades, the boy looked at her almost as if he was asking if she was joking even when she nodded to confirm the speculation.

"I heard reports this morning on my uncle's radio. I took it from the glove box..." He trailed off with his retelling of how he got his heads on pocket lock pick. He looked at her with the sincerest puppy eyes Brina had ever seen. "It's different in the city. People are getting attacked. Attacking each other. I thought..." He trailed off again suddenly realising his actions weren't just idiotic but weren't as well thought out as he hopped.

"At least you're honest. But no one's going to attack you here," Brina replied honestly trying to assure him while she flipped through the files on her desk. "Listen outside of your Mum and emergency contacts no one else will know." Brina sighed knowing she could quiet easily lose her job if it wasn't handled properly but knew that the kid deserved nothing more than a slap on the wrist but considering the news stories floating around about violent attacks from the 'sick and infected,' she didn't blame him. "What's your surname?" She asked springing up to go to her filing cabinets to look for the boys' file. Brina silently wished that the school would just digitise their student files to make it easier for her to access them in case of emergency. "And Mahal knows how your Mums going to react."

"Kíli Durinovech."

Everybody already knew there was a surge of an aggressive flu-like illness sweeping through the city. Major news stations had given the flu outbreak barely any coverage and it resulted in the outbreak not being declared a nationwide epidemic while many had plastered their thoughts and grievances across social media. Some took it seriously, prepared and kept their kids out of school while others took no notice or made memes about it expressing the hilarity of it all. Brina had sent Tauriel into school anyway because there wasn't anyone to sit at home with her and Brina couldn't afford to take the day off. Everywhere was filled with people getting on with their lives and jobs or they were sitting at home filling, refilling ammunition clips and sharpening knives waiting for the _'sick'_ or _'infected'_ person to break down their door. Some thought there was something in the water and others were already blaming the government for the severity of the sickness and how bad it got before anyone knew about it.

Her boots crunched on the leaves as she walked through the city with her earphones blaring the usual afternoon radio show her aunt had on in the car into her ears. " _Breaking news_! Increased reports of severe flu-like cases across the country," The host said trying not to sound surprised and failing horribly. "Symptoms include; shakes, chills, aggressive behaviour, vomiting, hallucinations and joint pain. If you believe you have come in contact with the infected. _Please go to your nearest hospital_ ," The host continued then began to profusely apologise to any of his remaining listeners.

Looking left and right before crossing the road, Tauriel caught a glimpse of a man wheeling an ASDA branded green and white shopping trolly full of canned food and bottled water towards his car. Through the open car boot, Tauriel could see multiple ammunition boxes stacked on top of one another. Shaking her head, she decided not to heed the sight or be bothered by it because some people that lived in the outer limits or regularly hunted were prone to be seen looking like they're preparing for the end of the world. It all seemed too much like the movies for Tauriel to believe it.

Tauriel's mind drifted back to all the rumours she'd heard during school and the newly published Reddit forums she'd come across. They all detailed some survival tips while others detailed the users to plan to survive with a side of dying in a hail storm of bullets. "Who says people are turning into _'zombies'_ anyway?" Tauriel muttered asking no one in particular, she continued to scroll through the endless forum titles click-baiting and describing something akin to zombie apocalypse survival methods. One forum stood out in particular and it listed a few rules to think about.

_**1\. Cardio** (Poor Fat Bastard)_  
_**2\. Double Tap** (Don't get all stingy with your bullets)_  
_**3\. Beware of Toilets** (Don't let them catch you with your trousers down)_  
_**4\. Seatbelts** (It's gonna be a bumpy ride)_  
_**17\. Don't be a hero** (Your not Captain America sit down)_  
_**18\. Limber up** (if you Naruto run they can't stop you)_  
_**22\. When in doubt know your way out** (Not all of us are the Captain Jack Sparrow of escapists)_  
_**31\. Check the backseat** (Check for backseat drivers)_  
_**32\. Enjoy the little things** (Even if you got to destroy something)_

Tauriel skimmed through the list laughing a little as she went. "Cardio I can do. But limbering up seems a little much," Tauriel muttered to herself stuffing her phone into her jacket as soon as she saw her aunts little Ford Focus pull up to the footpath in front of her. Climbing in Tauriel tossed her backpack into the backseat as plugged the seat belt into place.

"How was school?" Brina asked Tauriel as she tossed her phone onto the dashboard as it began vibrating with the sheer amount of notifications and messages. "Someone's popular. Thought you didn't have friends," Brina joked earning a laugh, but as much as Tauriel joked about not having friends she had a few from a group project group chats she had got dragged into.

"I do have friends. Just not a lot of them." Taurel answered as if she was trying to convince herself as well as her Aunt Brina. "It was okay even with the flu going around." She muttered silencing her phone even as the screen lit up constantly with message notifications.

Brina nodded accepting the answer as she pulled onto the road and began the drive home hoping to avoid the rush hour traffic in the city. "Your dad wants to see you," Brina added as she turned onto the main road with her eyes firmly fixed on the road and the beginnings of the long line of traffic trailing into the distance. "Or at least wants to you accept his calls. Entirely up to you." She continued sighing heavily as the line of traffic slowed to a halt.

Before Tauriel could make her decision or even voice an answer, three distinct shorts rang signalling gunfire. It was paired with police car sirens and people running towards the shots and others tried to pull out of the line of cars paired and people screaming loud enough for it to attract those walking on the footpath.

"Previously on: chaotic stupid." Tauriel tried to joke trying to lift the heavy tension that settled in the car as soon as they realised what might have happened. "Police take on the raging public." Tauriel tried again attempting to remove the building frown etched on her aunts face. When the frown didn't lift, Tauriel began to worry. It was rare that her aunt ever looked as stressed as she did even when working alongside some more problematic students at school. Tauriel watched as her aunt did what felt like an executed three-point turn.

"Not the time, Tauriel," Brina muttered seriously, as she quickly pulled out of the line of traffic as efficiently as she could without running anyone over even if it meant adding a good chunk of time onto the drive home but at least neither of them were in harm's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentioned Assisted Suicide. (It's barely mentioned but I'm gonna put a Trigger warning just in case). I know in the US its legal in some states assisted Suicide is legal but here in the UK is it not so just a forewarning.
> 
> This is edited to a degree but not completely because I just want to get it up and maybe get some feedback. Please do leave me your thought in the comments section or leave some kudos if you want.


	2. 2 | This isn't going to last much longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is edited to a degree but not completely because I just want to get it up and maybe get some feedback. Please do leave me your thought in the comments section or leave some kudos if you want.

Within a week the military had appeared in the cul-de-sac and called it a safe zone that needed to be protected with chin link fences and before the week was out there was a fence cutting off all viable exits including the small alleyways that lead to the green. With the gates and fences being patrolled many of the cul-de-sac residents were shy to do near them or even attempt to leave. Brina didn't know how to feel about the tall gate, thick chain and large padlock cutting off the cul-de-sac from the rest of the world. Brina had never felt so unsure of herself before and she wasn't about to trust anyone that said the Cul-de-sac was currently the safest place in the world even if it was the military.

Brina's house was lived in with the addition of books strewn everywhere. Most of them were school textbooks, Fantasy novels and the odd cookbook. Though the house hadn't been cleaned recently seeing at there was dust sticking to many of the white surfaces of the window sills and furniture in the backroom that was predominantly used for sessions like the one that Brina was currently having with Linda from across the streets. It belonged to a woman and a young girl down to the sweet-smelling air freshener wafting around the place.

"I feel so lost," Linda muttered raking her hands through her hair as Brina sat cross-legged in her armchair with a crumped note pad perched on one of her knees as she listened to her current client vent about how she didn't know what to do with herself since everything had happened. So far Brina had kept a list of things that she'd gathered from Linda's sessions with her. _Cat lover (Smaug is practically her baby), Child doctor (Saruman's been complaining about not having any doctors trained in child medicine, Names Linda (Didn't find that out till 3 hours ago), Feels lost and stressed (the collapse of society and the world as you know it will do that to you)._

"Have you given helping out any thought?" Brina asked dully barely glancing up from her pad before she realised how idiotic and condescending the question sounded. "Uhh...what I mean is you could help the nurses, right?" Brina asked rephasing and correcting herself looking at the woman's defeated expression waiting for Linda to snap at her because in the past she had been snapped at for even suggesting the idea of someone doing something rather than sitting at home doing nothing.

"I'm a children's doctor. I don't see many-"

"The medical program doesn't seem to have anyone trained in child medicine," Brina suggested cutting of Linda and circling child doctor on her list of things she'd learned about Linda. Brina thought that Linda would be better of talking to Captain Saruman about what she would do to feel less useless and more involved in the new world.

"I don't think-"

" _Listen_ , Linda..." Brina began cutting Linda off again, Brina had become slightly miffed with Linda's near-constant deflection of every solution given to her. "I am not _qualified_ to do this. _Okay_ , I'm a counsellor for secondary school kids not for 40-something women who need to be told what to do and where to go," Brina snapped with her stress finally reaching its boiling point. In the last week alone she'd been sent people from all over the cul-de-sac for sessions about what their new life was and how they were coping with everything like they were back in Year 8 deciding what GCSE's they want or even Year 11 deciding what Alevels or BTECs they want to take before University.

Linda looked at Brina almost sympathetically and Brina hated it but she'd started to understand the woman's problem. There was no normalcy in her life anymore and no routine while trying to survive was one thing it wasn't always the first thing many think of, especially when the Military is there handing things like food out to people. "I think you and I are in the same boat." She remarked twisting her hair around her fingers as heavy trucks rumbled through the Cul-de-sac followed by the chain-link gate clinking open and closed.

"Maybe we are," Brina muttered half-heartedly feeling like she'd been trapped in a whirlwind with no chance of getting out of it. Anyone could see she was out of her depth and almost wished her dad was around to make everything okay again. "Speaking to the Captain Saruman...would be best for both of us." Brina continued trailing off in the middle of the sentence to toss her pad of paper on to the coffee table separating them.

Linda smiled nodding in agreement making it clear that speaking to the Captain would be best for both of them. While Linda's smile seemed genuine; Brina didn't think she could recall a time where She'd seen it other than in Linda's photos with her baby Smaug. As Linda stood from the sofa, she'd been on for the past hour and a half. "Thank you. This has been eye-opening for me. She smiled again looking as if she felt 10-pounds lighter even as Brina stood to see Linda out of her front door.

" _Thank you_ for seeking me out," Brina replied emphasizing her thank you even if she almost wished that Linda hadn't come to her and even if Brina wanted to push Linda out of the door to have at least a few minutes to herself before Brina's next appointment. Linda did leave eventually waving as she went chatting to Brina's deaf ears about how she'd come to see her next week at the same time and place if Brina was available. _Persistent women or maybe that's doctors for you_ Brina thought watching Linda almost skip down the path leading to Brina's front door.

Trying to resist the urge to slam the door and hid away till everything went back to normal, Brina softly closed the door knowing full well that she had about 10 minutes before her next 'appointment' appeared. She shook herself straight and began to mentally prepare herself for the man's arrogance and emotional deprivation. The whirlwind that Brina felt like she was in had calmed by a small margin but increased tenfold when the doors knocker sounded three times exactly. Instead of standing in the hall like an utter melt, Brina plastered on the fakes and brightest smile she had in her arsenal before she yanked the front door open again.

"Alfrid, on time as always," Brina greeted the tall man flashing her smile at him and moving aside silently inviting him in past the front door. He was a slimy snake of a man that followed the Captain and the 'Master' around like a lost puppy. "Come in," Brina instructed jerking her head in the direction of her office that was just a spare room in the house that could have been used as an office. Alfrid barely spoke to Brina when he walked into the house, his eyes flickered around the entry hall even as Brina motioned for him to carry on ahead as she closed the relocked her door.

In the centre of the cul-de-sac, there was a large open circular plot of grass that had a tent set up that was used as one big classroom. Any of the children living in the cul-de-sac were ushered into the tent to continue their education. Tauriel and both Legolas and Sigrid were among those children. The three where friends because they'd been thrown into a group chat together and it took off from there.

Tauriel sat on a stone wall across from the muted olive-green tent watching the clouds sparsely decorated the sky. She sat quietly with her hands pulled back into her sleeves to keep them warm as someone hopped up next to her slipping a coat over her shoulders. "Howdy partner," She joked playfully tipping her non-existant cowboy hat accompanied with a horrible rendition of a Texas accent.

"Hello," Legolas greeted tipping his hat awkwardly in greeting, it had become a running joke because of the older man that always tipped his pointy ashen grey-blue wizard hat and Legolas was always so hilariously stiff that it made Tauriel giggle and shake her head. "They let you out?" He asked through Tauriels joyous giggles as he still awkwardly but gently bumped shoulders with her.

"Regretfully," Tauriel answered as her giggles died down to silence between the pair. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked feeling that Legolas was being far more awkward than he normally was, that alone was a little worrying. Something was hanging over Legolas but it was more than the dark moody storm clouds his father cast more often than not. Tauriel pulled the coat on properly as she shifted closer to him on the wall and gingerly laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm terrified," He muttered as he stiffly sat on the wall staring straight ahead while Tauriel could see how drained he was and she suspected that the 'schooling' they were getting was hitting in harder than it was anyone else. It seemed that it wasn't taking his mind off of everything that was rattling around his head.

"Why, we're safe."

"Exactly, but for how long?" Legolas argued questioning how much longer the 'safety' measures were going to last before the dead got in. To him, he seemed to be the only one that noticed the slowly diminishing numbers of soldiers around. Legolas knew that the conversation that she and Tauriel were having was something he needed to have with Miss Erna, Tauriels aunt. But every time he tried to convince himself to go see her, he also was able to convince himself that she'd turn him away because she was too busy or would tell him he was being silly.

"We're gonna do something fun." Tauriel blurted jumping off of the wall and grabbing his hand to pull him along with her. She dashed across the cul-de-sac tugging him with her towards the alleyway she used to walk to school sometimes, the bizarre thing was that there were no soldiers there like their normally was. They began to run so even if they did get caught they ad already a small chance of outrunning soldiers.

The teenagers snuck around town having cleared the lookout points that were set up to keep track of any roamers coming closer and closer to the cul-de-sac. Both Tauriel and Legolas were still running hand in hand around their ghost city doing whatever it was they wanted, even when they were accompanied by the deathly silence that had settled over the city. It was welcome even as neither of them was as scared by it as they probably should have.

"What are you doing?" Legolas whispered lowly at Tauriel as she sprinted into the doors of the restaurant. "Tauriel, what the fuck!" He whined protesting but still followed her into the building, the only light inside the restaurant was the daylight coming in through the windows and the open doors. Tauriel could see the used plates she could see the light reflections on the glasses and cutlery. Over half the restaurant was tables and there was a children's play area shoved into the corner. Tauriel could remember the times her dad and aunt had brought her to the restaurant for her birthday and Christmas dinner.

"We're gonna have fun," She whispered back smiling as she pulled Legolas into a relatively lean booth and began to collect the least grubby plates and glasses in her arms. "Come on, don't be such a stick in the mud." She added and began by throwing the cutlery in her arms to the floor piece by piece with as much strength as her 14-year-old body possessed. Smiling widely at Legolas she offered him a plate despite the half horrified and half wincing express he had.

"You're going to get us killed!" He hissed loudly as he enthusiastically threw the offered plate to the floor. The cutlery hit the floor and the shards scattered across the floor like splintering woods. The mess of shattered glass and ceramic pieces around them created a bubble of calm around them in an almost chaotic way.

Soon the two were throwing all manner of cutlery that they could get their hands on. Neither of them barely took notice of the chocked hissing coming from the kitchen. The dead cook sluggishly sauntered through the kitchen searching for the warm bodies making nose somewhere in the restaurant. The crashing had been the metaphorical dinner bells that had disturbed the roamer in the first place. Neither of them took notice of the dangers that were presenting themselves even as Legolas swept a large table clear with an arm. With an echoing crash, he turned to Tauriel with a wide smile but frowned when he noticed her standing completely still. "What?" He asked as the roamer's hissing increased in volume as it made an appearance three tables away from Tauriel and Legolas.

Reaching for Legolas, Tauriel pulled Legolas down behind a table turned on its side as the dead man wobbled into restaurant reaching and grasping at thin air. Much of its appearance was still intact meaning that he hadn't been dead long except for his sunken, pale greenish skin, white eyes and blood-spattered uniform with a large kitchen knife sticking out of his pelvic area. Terrified with pounding heart neither Tauriel or Legolas moved or made noise till the roamer lost interest, wondered away or went the way it came.

_Bang_

Tauriel took in a breath as the shot rang out over the restaurant and was followed by heavy booted footsteps and a wet thump on the carpeted floor. The teens pressed themselves closer to the table as they listened to the carefully placed footsteps trailing around the restaurant and then echoed on the kitchen tiles. Tauriel dashed out from behind the table with Legolas's hand firmly in hers but was brought to a halt when a solider appeared with a rifle pointed at her face.

At the sight, Tauriels hand left Legolas's and they both held their hands up as another soldier slid past them with his radio crackling away on his vest. "Just Kids. Over." The solider spoke patting his companion on the shoulder as the first solider put the safety back on his rifle. "I'm bringing 'em back. Over." He said into the radio again but this time it was more of an order above anything else. The first soldier walked away and climbed into the back of the soldiers truck with two extra others in the back eyes trained on the surrounding area for something, anything.

"Where are you taking us?" Legolas asked demanding, he sounded just like his father. Tauriel gripped his hand again tightly to tell him to rein in his demanding question. The demand brought a small laugh from one of the other soldiers despite the glare they'd earned from their leader.

"You two have a death wish or somethin'." Was all the solider said before he opened the door of the truck and lazily prompted for both of Legolas and Tauriel to get in. He slammed the door and marched around to climb up into the driver's seat. Tauriel nervously sat in the truck with her head still pounding in her chest and thought rushed through her mind at such a speed it felt like she wasn't thinking at all. She mentally bashed herself for even thinking that going on their little trip was a good idea and wouldn't get them killed or caught somehow.

By the time the truck rolled into the gates leading to the cul-de-sac, they were met at the gates by Captain Saruman, Tauriel's aunt and Legola's father. Both adults look vaguely bored and not completely surprised but Saruman looked like he'd swallowed a bee and been caught in the rain. The Captain practically interrogated Tauriel then Legolas about what they'd seen outside the fences but the teens were already blurring out what happened even after apologising to their guardians and the soldiers that brought them home.

The next few days went by without incident and Brina hearing reports of two kids running amock outside the fences. Because of the stunt, they pulled both Tauriel and Legolas had been put on a curfew under the watchful eyes of Thranduil and Brina. During the day Brina offered counselling to a few of her close neighbours and allowed them to pop round for a chat because she was having to keep an eye on her niece because of a scheme to make her friend feel better and less scared.

"I would offer something stronger but..." Brina admitted as she handed the mug of horrible instant coffee; given generously by the military, to Bard which he accepted and immediately took a sip. Visibly, he grimaced from the taste. "It's terrible but at least it's something," Brina added as she settled onto her sofa leaving some space between Bard and herself. Brina had known Bard since she'd moved into her house with Tauriel just after his son Bain's birth back when Freya was still alive.

"It's okay." Bard coughed sliding the mug on the coffee table in front of them. They bumped into one another on the street when Bard had asked Brina to babysit his youngest while he did some work need to know basis work for the Captain even after he'd declined the offer on multiple occasions. Now he was on a break and came to see how Tilda was doing as well as talk to Brina.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Brina asked pensively, she'd been parading around as a grief councillor for a family who'd lost one of their members and they weren't coping as well as they thought. While Brina had readied herself for more talks about ost loved ones and the morning of a life that was left behind.

"This place isn't going to _last_ much longer," Bard answered seriously, letting the statement hang as he waited for a response of any kind. Brina just sat and looked blank as if she was taking a moment to slowly process what he'd said.

"How'd you know?" She asked numbly as she absorbed the new information without questioning why the zone would fail or what was going to happen after if failed. Would the military leave and everyone be left to fend for themselves or would the military stay and things continue as they had but on a different level. The idea of the safe zone failing wasn't something that she wanted to hear not right now. But many had thought it and were concerned for the safety of themselves and their loved ones even as the 'Master' swooped in and had convinced most that the zone wouldn't fail if people stayed and fought for it.

"A code came through..." He answered like he was unsure of the meaning but didn't want to give out too much information on the subject of what he'd heard while working with the Captain a nationwide radio broadcast came through stating that the military was to pull out of whatever zone they were in but clearly stated that something had been compromised and required everyone's attention.

" _Code_?" Brina asked sceptically still fixated on the point that there was communication between military groups. She didn't understand how it worked but there was communication and it irked her because Captain Saruman had told her that there was no way of contacting the outside because all their radio channels weren't working and it would be faster to send a messenger pigeon. Brina didn't completely buy what Bard was telling her but it could be true considering how secretive the Captain was being.

"They're going to pull the plug," Bard continued as if that moment was exactly why codes had been needed in the first place because if anyone found out it would cause a zone-wide panic and wouldn't end pretty for anyone. Both adults were left looking either stung or concerned as they realised that the possibility of surviving on their own was very close. "And I don't see the 'Master' being the help this place needs," Bard added putting air quotes around Master and looked slightly defeated.

With the new information, the whirlwind that Brina was stuck in had disappeared and was replaced with a vicious category 3 hurricanes that showed no signs of stopping or slowing down and dragging her along with it. Brina knew that she'd have to make a few hard decisions that would keep her and Tauriel safe, but she was trying to decide if leaving was a good idea or if she should stick it out to see if it would go as south as predicted. "Bastards," Brina breathed flopping back into the sofa as she was being mentally berated by her emotional hurricane when she thought of the families and how they were going survive without the things they have now. "How are is anyone going to survive? Who else knows?" Brina threw the questions at Bard expecting him to know the answers but didn't expect an answer because she now had her and Tauriels survival to think about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is edited to a degree but not completely because I just want to get it up and maybe get some feedback. Please do leave me your thought in the comments section or leave some kudos if you want.


	3. 3 | You Kidnap Children Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is edited to a degree but not completely because I just want to get it up and maybe get some feedback. Please do leave me your thought in the comments section or leave some kudos if you want.

Brina stood in her living room with crossed arms staring out the window into the street. Recently the education program had been scrapped and now the big tent in the centre of the cul-de-sac was where people gathered to collect their rations. The information Bard had given Brina played in the back of her mind even as both of them had begun to stagger what supplies they had and stockpiled the rest of them for when the plug was pulled and they needed to survive alone. Tearing herself from the window and ventured farther into the house, Brina smiled brightly at the childish laughter and giggles coming down the hall. As the door knocked the laughs stifled into hushed whispers. "Comin'" Brina yelled over the persistent knocking as it sounded heavier the second time around. "What?" Brina hissed snapping as she jerked her door open revealing Bard looking more stressed than he did a few days earlier.

They shuffled into the living room where they both were able to see the crowds coming and going to get their rations. "Anything new?" Brina asked promptly as she met Bard's eyes. She searched them for any form of hesitation because since they'd talked Brina had been itching to see Bard again in case he had more information so she could plan and decide what was best for Tauriel, herself and anyone that came with her.

"Nothing," Bard answered burning his hands in the pockets of his coat. "But...they think we're _seeing_ one another." He paused his sentence and continued while Brina couldn't decide if it was for dramatic effect or because he didn't know how to world the sentence. Brina stared at him with raised brows as she opened her mouth to say something but closed again when she couldn't see the problem because they'd been meeting regularly at each other houses and it was bound to raise a few questions. During their meetings, the only thing they talked about was if they were going to stick together or go their separate ways when the zone was abandoned.

"Great," Brina sighed as the giggles struck up again but this time it was louder. "It's been almost a week and nothing," Brina added nervously glossing over the look she'd noticed in Bard's eyes and the small smile playing on his lips as she talked.

"Come with _us_ ," Bard suddenly blurted sounding hopeful while Brina knew just wanted to keep everyone together for the sake of the children and safety when travelling. " _We have more than enough room_." Bard continued trying to argue his point in Brina and Tauriel staying with him and his three kids, while Brina didn't seem to be hearing his side quite as well as he thought but she was more concerned with the fact that there was no movement on the military's part.

"I don't like this waiting game we're playing."

Soon their civil conversation turned into a shouting match between the two adults but Brina couldn't care which neighbours hear but it sold the idea of people thinking they were together. "I'm going to regret this," He commented as Brina frowned not completely understanding what he was going to regret.

He stepped closer closing the distance between them even as Brina gingerly took a small step back putting a minute amount of space between them. As he leaned down she realised that he was going to kiss her so immediately, Brina turned her head feeling the press of his lips on her cheek. "I'm sorry," Brina apologised quietly as her hands gripped his coat grounding herself. She refused to look at Bard knowing that she'd see the hurt and rejection she'd caused as anervous knot twisted in the pit of her stomach as her grip became limp. "Talia! Your dads here!" Brina yelled shakily quickly glancing up at Bard and she immediately saw the hurt and rejection. Hearing the girls running throughout the house, Brina took steps back away from Bard mouthing another apology as Talia and Tauriel came into view.   
  
"Thank you," Bard whispered as his youngest daughter barrelled into him as she wrapped her arms around him. Brina watched them as the smiles blossomed on their faces, something about being a single parent can be stressful but everything was better when your child or children smile at you it was like a gift that keeps on giving in Brina's mind.

The day carried on normally even if something was settling into the air, the evening was quiet almost death-like save for the military patrols out and about. The dusky sky above did little to illuminate the place even with the help of the street-lamps. Sitting on the front step of her house, Brina blew out the smoke of her cigarette. Flicking the lighter open and closed helped take her mind off of a certain father of three and the impending doom heading her way. Brina barely took note of the figure but all she could see was that he was tall and blonde. "Shrink's sofas _closed for the night_." Brina sighed balancing the glowing cigarette between her lips.

"Not really what I'm looking for." The figure replied walking down the path towards Brina where she could see him better. "I do however have a question though," Thranduil continued sitting next to Brina on the front step.

"Shoot," Brina muttered offering the lighter and her quarter empty cigarette pack to Thranduil. Since seeing Bard and Talia off out her front door Brina had wondered what had prompted Bard to try and kiss her. Had she given him signals that said she was interested in him? After seeing them out Brina had sat down with Tauriel and stressed about it questioning everything that happened during their meeting trying to understand if she'd given in even the slightest including that she was interested in him. Tauriel had simply giggled in response and followed it up with the same questions Brina was asking herself.

"Is what Bard tells me true?" He asked lighting his cigarette, taking a long drag of it. " _So_?" He questioned again prompting her for an answer because he'd rather know when somethings going to go to shit but rather not get caught in it with Legolas depending on him.

"Depends on what he told you," Brina grumbled and continued to smoke while watching some soldiers skulking around almost suspiciously."Cause there's what we _should_ be worrying about." Brina continued to grumble nodding towards the solider walking around in the dark without a flashlight like the rest of them.

Thranduil followed Brina's gaze to where she was looking and watching some more solid try to subtly pack up their camp. "About the code," Thranduil began and Brina shrugged in answer, she didn't know what was said because she wasn't there when it came through and she was relaying Bards words and on those words alone she'd taken them as gospel.

They both say in silence for a while watching the military seemingly get ready to disappear like weren't there, to begin with. Just like any parent or guardian they were beginning to think solely of their children and their survival. "Well," Thranduil said, being the first the break the comfortable silence they had lapsed into. "I don't know what you're going to do but I'm leaving with Legolas," Thranduil said evenly and with all seriousness that Brina had only ever heard when he was trying to reason with the Master or the Captain.

Brina sighed and flicked the cigarette butt to the ground and crushed it under the heel of her shoe. " _I understand that_ but it's not like the people are going to let you leave," Brina began speaking with an absent mind and not completely aware of the verbal sick falling out of her mouth. "The 'Master' has already made it clear that no one's leaving because they won't survive alone." She added putting air quotes around the title no one knew why but that's what he was referred to for years even Brina didn't know what he real name is.

"That's what he wants them to think," Thranduil said amused by the thought of the Master being able to convince the people here that they weren't going to survive outside the gates even if he hadn't been out there or knew was out there. "We have to hope that we can survive with or without community." He added cementing the idea of leaving in Brina's head.

Back in the house, Tauriel stood at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation her aunt was having with Legolas's sad. "I'm leaving and taking Legolas too." When she heard the statement she starts the statement she tried to quietly sprint back up the stairs into her room. Diving into her bed Tauriel hugged a pillow close beginning to feel loneliness creeping up on her. The tighter she held the pillow the more lonely she felt in the world, but it didn't seem to lessen the feeling. Since the end of the world, Tauriel had been feeling more alone than ever, her friends were a phone call away or a short walk and would sit and listen but now she often wondered what had become of them all. _Did they survive? Are they safe like she is or are they out in the world somewhere?_

_Tap, tap, tap_

Tauriel frowned as she angrily wiped away her tears as they began to cloud her vision. Shuffling off of the bed to face the window that had Legolas on the outside, he enthusiastically pointed to the latch on the window and mimicked a motion that looked like he was opening a window. Opening the window, Tauriel watched as Legolas gracefully fall through the window and onto her carpeted bedroom floor. "What are you doing _here_?" She asked, her voice low hoping that the adults outside didn't suspect anything the sound of Legolas's body hitting the floor with a small thump.

"I came to see you." He answered shrugging as if it was clear what he was trying to do. "Don't tell my dad though," Legolas added pushing himself up off the floor and plopped himself on the edge of Tauriel's bed. He noticed her teary eyes and her white knuckle grip on the pillow wedged in her arms. He didn't know how to ask if anything was wrong or what was upsetting her. "Wanna _talk_ about it?"

Tauriel shuffled from foot to foot before she settled on her bed next to Legolas. "You're leaving." She muttered earning a confused but understanding look. "Your dad said he was taking you and leaving. You're my friends here," Tauriel rushed out barely breathing with the tears beginning to cloud her vision again.

"Then let's spend one more night together," Legolas suggested flopping back on the bed with his arms wide open inviting Tauriel into them for comfort. Tauriel dove headfirst into the embrace as both settled onto the bed comfortably.

"I don't think you realise how _wrong_ that sounds," Tauriel muttered sleepily as she sighed content with the slowly disappearing lonely feeling within minutes of being in the arms of someone, she could feel herself drifting to sleep even as her bedroom door creaked open. 

By the morning the zone looked as if had been stripped of everything useful. The cars were empties of their petrol and the doors were missing on unoccupied houses, it would lead anyone to believe that the houses had been searched. Many of the zones residences woke up to nothing but silence and the gentle clink of the heavy chain hanging limply against the gate. Brina sat up on her couch taking in the upturned bowl coloured sky through the window. She decided against shooing Legolas and Tauriel out of bed they shared knowing full well that they probably won't see each other in a long time. She waited for the telltale rumbling of the military's trucks to roll by in a morning patrol. Nothing.

Shooting off of the couch and through the front door onto the front porch, Brina took in the state the neighbourhood had been left in. Part of her was glad she'd begun stockpiling food and the other part of her wished she had warned everyone else. Brina's first point of business that morning was to go see Bard and Thranduil then pack herself and Tauriel up and hopefully get out of the zone alive.

Knocking on the front door od the house, Brina waited for someone to answer. " _Thranduil_ , I know your still here," Brina barked at the door as she heard movement on the wooden floors inside. "Legolas is at mine." She continued as the door opened revealing the tall blonde looking a little worse for wear.

"You kidnap children now?" He asked almost seeming cocky and dismissive, Brina stared at him with brows raised almost stung by the fact that he'd assumed she'd take off with his son for whatever reason. Brina didn't know how Legolas had gotten into her house but she did know that he was sleeping soundly with Tauriel in her room, unharmed.

" _No!_ " Brina barked back again. "He's asleep with Tauriel," She began knowing that he understood what she meant and that she didn't know how or why he was there.

"Military's gone." Thranduil started stepping onto his porch closing the door behind him. "Barely and house after we emptied your stash of liquor." He mused hearing Brina groan at the memory. "Bard's gone too?" Thranduil asked as Brina leaned against one of the porch supports nervously biting at her thumb.

"Must have, His house is empty." She answered nervous almost sounding frantic thinking wondering how he was faring with all three children with him. "Doors _wide_ open too." 

"He said he was leaving." He answered truthfully because during the previous night the drunker they both got the more they walked. That night had revealed a lot about how Brina was feeling about the new world.

"Seriously though where would've they gone?" Brina asked earning a shug from Thranduil. "Well, when you've got your face on. Come collect our koala of a son." Brina joked stepping off of the porch to go pack everything she saved into duffle bags.

"Tauriel! Get up and pack light," Brina yelled up to her niece's room and listened for movement. "We're leaving, it's not safe." She added hearing the loud thunk of a body on the floor followed by a masculine groan. "Legolas! You're wanted at home too," She added hearing a rush of footsteps then saw the two teens top out from behind the wall.

They both looked as if they'd slept well. Legolas was wrapped in Tauriels unicorn printed blanket and Tauriel had a pillow wedged in her arms. They both jumped to explain while Brina stopped them with a raised hand. "I don't want to know." Brina began her eyes flickering between the two of them. "But you. Need to go home," She started pointing at Legolas. "After I feed you. _Kitchen, both of you_!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is edited to a degree but not completely because I just want to get it up and maybe get some feedback. Please do leave me your thought in the comments section or leave some kudos if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you'd like to see in the future. It can be anything.
> 
> Seriously the crazier the better. Dont be afraid to show your love. Yes im looking at you ghost readers. 
> 
> Come join me in the very empty au party boat
> 
> *blows party horn sadly but enthusiastically*
> 
> If any ghost readers came out for a good time and are honestly feeling so attacked right now. 
> 
> Im sorry.


End file.
